I'm Sorry
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: It was the only word he could utter at the time as he watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. There was nothing he could do to save her. He had failed her. All he could do now was apologize.


Title: I'm Sorry

Type of Fanfiction: One-Shot

Summary:It was the only word he could utter at the time as he watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. There was nothing he could do to save her. He had failed her. All he could do now was apologize.

Rated:T

Enjoy...

**I know it's been a loooooong time but I'm back finally!**

"No, I refuse to go on that mission" Sakura spoke as she trailed behind Tsunade in the semi busy hallways of the hospital

"Who said you had a choice in the matter"Tsunade asked as she glanced back at Sakura.

"I will not besides I can't go tomorrow" Sakura spoke up as she dodged nurses who were coming and going.

"And why not"Tsunade smirked as she turned a corner with Sakura hot on her heels.

Sakura smirked "Clan meeting"

"Why are you happy about going to this particular meeting,I thought you hated them, I mean isn't that why you always tell your father,we're extra busy and we need the help"Tsunade smiled.

Sakura's smile fell into a deep frown "I do not"She huffed as she stopped by Tsunade,who was checking on one of the many nurses stations in the hospital.

"Is it just me or are you avoiding something" Tsunade asked turning towards Sakura who was looking in the other direction.

"No, I just hate sitting in a place for a long time without nothing to do and no one to talk to,besides I'm kinda mad at them now" Sakura spoke leaning against the glass.

Tsunade chuckled slighty

"What's funny" Sakura asked

Tsunade couldn't shake the smile off her face as she looked at her god-daughter." Nothing,Nothing. Have you talked to him yet"

Sakura quickly looked away before she could notice the blush on her face"W-Who"

"You know who"Tsunade smirked as she looked up and down the empty corridor.

"I don't know what you're talking about"Sakura lied

"C'mon Sakura,I see the way you too act around each other, The way you seem to threaten him more than you do Lee"

"He's annoying" Sakura spoke turning back towards Tsunade,who was staring at the chart intently.

Tsunade sighed loudly, "I guess I'm going to need you tonight, I have a handful of nurses out now"

'Yes' Sakura mentally screamed,but she couldn't hold in the small smirk that had appeared on her lips. Tsunade immediately noticed the little smirk gracing Sakura's lips before she spoke

"The way things are going tonight, You'll get home just in time for that clan meeting"Tsunade teased.

Sakura's smirked fell" Tsunade-sama, No"She cried as she banged the back of her head against the wall.

"But"Tsuande challenge

"But what"Sakura asked tilting her head in Tsuande's direction

"If you agree to go on that mission tomorrow,I can say I need you for the week"Tsunade bribed.

Sakura quickly weighed her options, She could either attend this awful clan meeting or she could put up with him for a couple of hours.

'What to choose' Sakura thought as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well Sakura"Tsuande asked

"Clan Meeting it is"She chirped as she threw a fake fist in the air with a slight frown

Tsunade sighed "Mission it is,The team is meeting at 10 o'clock at the village entrance

Before Sakura could even utter another word,Tsunade had stalked out,leaving the pink haired ninja in a slight daze of fury.

"Tsunade-sama"Sakura yelled out as she stalked towards the Hokage.

After all the begging and pleading with Tsunade,Sakura had given all hope up and just decided to let Tsunade do what she wanted because there was no way she was going to get her way. Finishing up the one-sided heated conversation,She had finally finished her shift and was getting ready to head home,when the spawn of Satan himself just had to make his self known. Completely ignoring the man,Sakura sided stepped him and proceeded to walk out the hospital,with her 'little puppy' following behind her. She was at least half way home,when she had literally had it with him following her.

"What's your deal Itachi" Sakura growled as she spun around to face him

Itachi frowned slightly at her"The meeting has been pushed up to 6" He spoke looking at her

Sakura huffed "Why are you telling me, I'm not going. Pretend like you never saw me" and with that she made a single hand sign and was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Itachi sighed

as he continued to walk down the street. Once he had made it to his destination,He walked up to the small one bedroom apartment of Sakura's and knocked. When she made no attempt to come to the door,He knocked louder. He could hear the profanity coming from the little deviant as she stalked towards the door. She opened the door,clad in a simple white undershirt and biker shorts,with a pink toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She stared at him in shock. Glancing up and down the empty street,She opened the door wider,grabbed Itachi by his shirt and roughly pulled him the streets again,She then ducked back into the apartment and loudly closed the door. Pulling the toothbrush out her mouth,She pointed at him and poked him in the chest.

"Have you lost your ever-loving mind" She muffled as she poked him with each word

The corners of Itachi's mouth slipped up as he tried to hide the amusement. Sakura glared at him. Sakura turned swiftly and began trekking back towards the bathroom with him in tow. Finishing her little duties,She walked over the tub and began to run water when arms had slipped around her waist.

"Hey now,move" Sakura squirmed as she broke out of his she went to grab towels,there was a rather loud knock at the door,causing Sakura to tense up. As another loud knock,rocked the small apartment Itachi began to walk out of the bathroom but got stopped by Sakura who had almost punched him for trying to walk out.

"Are you out your mind,What are you doing"She snapped in a hushed tone.

"Getting the door"He smirked

"Stay" She whispered harshly as she backed out of the bathroom but then quickly looked back in to see if he was in the same spot.

"Sakura,Open the door now" Her mother snapped loudly

Sakura cursed as she took big strides towards the door,Sakura couldn't open the door a good bit before Ami Haruno burst into the room.

"Why didn't you stop by the house before you came home Sakura"Ami scolded

"Mom" Sakura groaned"I'm tired, I didn't want to come and play twenty questions with you"

"You should at le- Ami cut off mid sentence as she began to stare over Sakura's head

"Mom,what is it"Sakura asked as she turned her attention to where her mom was looking and froze completely as she watched Itachi move from her bedroom with clothes to her bathroom.

Ami Haruno sighed loudly "The clan meeting is at 6 Sakura,Don't be late."and with that she turned and headed towards the door. But before she left she turned her head slightly"Itachi dear tell your mother I said hello"

Sakura felt the muscles in her jaw twitch as she locked the door and stalked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill you" Sakura snarled as she watched Itachi sit on the rim of the tub. He smirked at her as she closed the bathroom door.

When Sakura woke up the next morning,She had an absolute dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach and It wouldn't seem to go away. Raising her head from Itachi's bare chest,She tried to calm down but the more she got up,the worst the feeling would she had silently slid out of his grip,and stand on her own two felt _really_ sick,causing her to bolt from the room and into the bathroom,Immediately waking him. Sakura knelt on the cold ceramic tile and dry heaved into the toilet. When she thought that the torture was over,she backed away from the toilet into the out of the corner of her eye,She saw Itachi staring at her with deep concern.

She held up her hand,even though it was slightly shaking"I'm fine"

"Your not fit for the mission"Itachi stated as he stepped closer to her

"No"Sakura muttered"I just told you I'm fine"

Sakura steadied herself on the floor and tried to stand on her feet,but couldn't hold her own weight before crumpling to floor again. Itachi silently sighed and went to help her but as soon as he grabbed her hand to pull her,she smacked his hand away.

"I don't need your help" Sakura snapped as she glared up at him.

"Sakura listen to me,Your not well"Itachi spoke softly as he went grab her hand again but she suddenly jerked away and slapped him right across the cheek.

Sakura let out a small gasp as she watched his head jerk in the opposite off of the bathroom floor,Sakura ran into the bedroom began to get dressed for the day,while Itachi stayed frozen in the same spot. When she had finally got through packing a small bag,She quickly moved towards the front room and paced the livingroom and kitchen as she heard him move from the bathroom to the bedroom. Not being able to handle the silence,She was beginning to walk towards the bedroom when he emerged in a white v neck t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it's back an a pair of black pants. He had side-stepped her as was about to put on his shoes when she stopped him.

"Take something,Itachi.I know you haven't eaten" Sakura spoke quietly. He glanced back at her before putting on his shoes,walking out the door,closing it softly behind him.

Sakura held her head high as she slipped on her shoes and walked out of the apartment and locking it up. They traveled in silence to the village gates,and as much as Sakura wanted to speak up and talk to him, Something was telling her to let it go and just wait. As they approach gates, Sakura noticed Shikamaru and Kakashi waiting was reading one of those infamous books while Shikamaru was leaning against a pole,watching the few clouds that had graced the sky. Closing his book Kakashi looked up at the two.

"Good morning you two"He smiled slightly

Itachi nodded back at him while Sakura returned the Good Morning.

"So what are we doing"Sakura asked as she turned her attention to Shikamaru who had decided to join the three.

"We have to go receive some information from that troublesome woman and besides I had to stay there for some diplomatic reason"Shikamaru groaned

Sakura smiled slightly" Are you talking about Temari"

"What other troublesome woman is there in the world"He asked as he shifted slightly uncomfortable.

"Well we have a way to go,So I suggest we get moving"Kakashi spoke as he slipped his book in his small pouch,and with that the four of them sped off into the forest. They were about 5 miles out from their village,when Sakura had to suddenly stop, and practically threw up the apple that she had early,when they were waiting on a scroll from Shizune. Kakashi had went to comfort her since she was still a member of team 7 and she was almost like a daughter to him. He handed her a water bottle and rubbed her back as she tried to catch her breath and slowly drink the water. Sakura had felt the same sense of fearfulness come on her like this morning and it didn't make her feel herself,once again they set off again. She had purposely slowed down so that she could at least talk to Itachi and apologize for her behavior.

"Hey Itachi"She spoke glancing over at him. He didn't even bother to acknowledge that he heard her but she continued anyway.

"I want to apologize for what I did this morning,I didn't mean to do it"

"Hm" She heard him mutter

"Is that all you have to say"She asked as she continued to glance over her

"There is nothing else to say,You've made it clear how you feel"Itachi mused

"What do you mean" Sakura asked

"It's nothing" Itachi spoke trying to end the conversation

"It's about something Itachi"Sakura sliently snapped

"Your starting to become annoying" Itachi spoke as he reduced his speed

'Annoying' Sakura repeated as the word began to set in deep in her heart and mind 'He thinks I'm annoying'

Trying to get his words out of her mind,Sakura couldn't help but noticed that it felt like someone was watching them and drawing near but it didn't get worse until they were 9 miles until the meeting point,causing Sakura to completely stop and quickly look around the heavily wooded area.

"Sakura what is it"Kakashi asked as he looked back at her.

"You don't feel like someone is watching us"She asked as she continued to look around.

"No one is out there Sakura"Shikamaru spoke looking around.

"I know it is"Sakura whispered as she continued to study their the energy suddenly leave,made Sakura freeze in her tracks

'Where did they go' She thought as she went to catch up to Shikamaru and Kakashi when suddenly the energy spiked out of nowhere and it was too late to even try to dodge their attack as a fist caught her in the jaw,knocking her through several trees and spiraling towards the quickly disappeared,reappeared on the ground and launched herself back towards the assailant who was coming at a rapid speed towards her. She quickly pulled out a kunai knife and pulled herself into a defense position. Gathering chakra in her feet,she side-stepped some of his hits but couldn't seem to land one on him. Moving as far away from him as she could,She noticed that each of them were engaged in their own battle and there was no way she could get any help or get them to create a distraction.

'What's the best thing I can do' Sakura thought as she dodged his hits and kicks 'Duck and Dodge until you can get a clear shot for major organs' and that's just what she did causing the man to grow irritated by the second.

"Your getting annoying to fight,Stop running"

At those words,something inside of Sakura clicked and she let her thoughts turn to Itachi for a second,and oh how that second had came crashing down on her as she didn't see the man pull out a katana and stuck it in to her chest,right below her heart. Coughed up a small amount of blood Sakura began backing away from the to her knees,She stared down at the blood that was spilling out of her chest before falling face down in the dirt.

...

The man who dared to challenge Uchiha,Itachi did not last long and surely did die a slow and painful death. He turned his attention to Kakashi and Shikamaru who were finishing up the two mystery men and knew they didn't need help but when he noticed that Sakura was nowhere around. He immediately began searching for the little ninja. It took him no time to find her and when he froze on the spot. There she was lying face down in a puddle of her own blood,gasping for air.

"Sakura"He called out as he ran to her but before he couldn't even make it to her a sudden gush of cherry blossoms ,which had a tint of electricity surrounding them, began to swirl around her and in a blink of eye. Mr. And Mrs. Haruno were standing behind their fallen daughter.

"Sakura"Hiro cried out as he fell to her knees and carefully rolled his daughter on her back. Sakura's cracked opened her eyes and began to cry between short pants of breathing.

"I don't want to die daddy"She cried

"Hush Sakura"Hiro cried as he combed her hair

Itachi took a step forward and quickly wish he didn't as a powerful spark of lighting flew towards him,which he quickly dodged.

"Stay away" Ami snarled as she stared intently at him,and with one hand sign the Haruno's were gone. Itachi stood there with emotions that he had never experienced was guilt and it was quickly consuming him. He couldn't lose her. He looked back towards Kakashi and Shikamaru,Kakashi nodded and within a blink of an eye Itachi was gone.

When he arrived to the hospital,It didn't take him long to find out where the Haruno family was, since all he had to do was follow the path of broken concrete, and items in the hospital that were giving off an electic charge. When he made it to where Sakura was having surgery, He was quickly confronted by who quickly and roughly gripped his neck and held him against the wall.

"You have the balls to date my daughter behind our backs and not even have the decency to even protect her." snapped as she applied more pressure"I don't care who your parents or who your clan is,If my little blossom doesn't make it I swear I'll end your life with my bare hands"

Mrs. Haruno released Itachi and stalked back towards her husband who was watching on with Tsunade,who had quickly come out to see what the problem was.

Itachi cleared his throat and with his head held low he jammed his hands into his pockets

"Tsunade-sama when she makes it through surgery, Tell her I'm sorry" and with that Itachi disappeared.

~ The End ~

Srry For Errors,I was excited to upload it...


End file.
